


Call me by my name

by Jack36



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Acceptance, Confession, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack36/pseuds/Jack36
Summary: Riko is bothered by Yoshiko's recent behaviour. She decides to take the matter in her own hands.





	Call me by my name

**Author's Note:**

> I must say that this was born as some kind of bashing towards Yoshiko and Hanamaru’s relationship, so Hanamaru isn’t portrayed in the brightest of lights here. 
> 
> Well, hope you enjoy this.

Riko sighed for the umpteenth time in the night. She couldn't sleep. Yoshiko worried her, sometimes. And those times, she either talked to her friend... Her crush about it and calmed herself or she wouldn't be able to sleep.

Yes, tonight was one of those times.

It had been almost a week since she last heard her nickname, and eight whole days since she had been called a little demon.

There was a time in her life, not too long ago, when this wouldn't have bothered her at all, but that was before she understood the girl.

###### 

"Riko, is everything all right?" Yoshiko met her at the gates of their school.

Riko's left eye twitched hearing her given name.

"Yeah, Yocchan. What about you?" She replied, forcing a smile.

She noticed Yoshiko's left hand assuming for a moment her signature V position, but it quickly went back to normal. Riko's eye twitched again.

"I'm... I'm fine." Yoshiko said, but Riko could tell it was fake from a mile away.

"I have to go to class, see you at practice?" The dark haired girl asked, with a more genuine smile.

Riko's mood worsened considerably. She hoped to spend more time with the girl she loved. Maybe that way she would find the courage to actually confess. Still, her smile was almost as bright as ever.

Almost.

"Of course, Yocchan."

She watched Yoshiko up her pace, leaving her behind.

###### 

"Hey, Riko-chan, what's up? You look like hell." You approached her at her desk, Chika trailing behind.

Riko sighed. "It's Yocchan".

She noticed that Chika and You exchanged a knowing glance.

"So, you noticed that, too, huh?"

"That she isn't doing her fallen angel shtick anymore." Precised Chika.

"It's driving me crazy!" Groaned the redhead, before starting to ramble. "She used to do that all the time, and I didn't like it at the start, then she gave me that stupid little nickname even though I didn't want it, and then I liked it more every day, and she always seemed so happy when I started playing along! I want to see her truly smile, not that forced thing she had on the last week!"

When her brain processed what she had just said out loud, Riko blushed, crossed her arms on her desk and buried her face in them.

"Aagh! Forget that last part!" She mumbled.

Her friends giggled. “Riko-chan, don’t worry, we know you like her.” Said Chika, and the pianist wasn’t sure whether that was supposed to confort her or embarrass her further. She pouted, even though the two girls couldn’t see her face.

“By the way.” You chimed in. “I’m really worried about her. I think you should confront her directly, Riko-chan.”

“I tried, but I don’t want to invade her privacy. Plus, I told her off too in the past, she’d just get confused.” she explained, without rising her head.

“Riko-chan, it’s clearly upsetting you. A lot. And not doing anything will just make it worse.” You advised.

Riko sighed, again. “I’ll look for her at lunch.”

###### 

“Yoshiko-chan, I’m so proud of you, zura! It’s been exactly a week since you stopped your shtick!”

Riko was wandering around the school halls, when she heard Hanamaru’s voice.

“Yeah...” She also heard Yocchan’s response, and she hated the hollow tone.

“Well, keep that up! You are a second year, now, you are supposed to act more mature, zura!” Hanamaru continued, seemingly unaware of her friend’s gloomy mood. And surely unaware of the fuming Riko who was listening from behind a window.

Now it all made sense. Hanamaru was against the fallen angel play all along, except for the last days of last year, but that was when they had painted the school, so probably a moment to do all that was forbidden.

Riko stomped away, a plan forming in her head.

###### 

“Yocchan, would you like to come over after practice?” Riko asked, putting on her best smile, while stretching. She had asked her mother via text earlier in the day.

The girl looked confused, but smiled and nodded nonetheless. “Sure, why not?”

###### 

“Hanamaru-chan, can we talk for a moment?” Riko had told Yoshiko to wait for her at the school gates, while she took a bit longer to change.

“Sure, zura! Ruby-chan, wait for me outside!”

Once Ruby had left the changing room, Riko got closer to her underclassman. 

“Why?”

“Why what, zura?”

“Why do you feel the right to tell Yocchan what she can or can’t do?” Riko’s tone raised slightly with every word.

“Why do you care, zura? I’m just trying to make her life easier.” Hanamaru responded, matter-of-factly.

“I care because you know nothing of her! You have no right whatsoever to force her to stop doing something just because you don’t like it!”

“I’ve known her since kindergarden.”

“Wrong!” Riko shouted, then breathed, regulating her tone. “You met her in kindergarden then you two lost contact until last year. Do you have the faintest idea of the reasons she had to do what she did? Do you even care?”

“I care that it’s stupid, people make fun of her, and that what she does is unholy. Why do you?” Hanamaru challenged her.

“Because I love her.” Riko admitted, calmly. “I love her, and I hate seeing her gloomy because of what you keep telling her!”

"She asked me to stop her, last year, you know."

"I know, she asked you to stop her when she went overboard." Riko admitted. "But you just stopped her every time she got in the mood. Listen, don't do that anymore, ok? I'll do that." Riko offered, with a small smile.

Hanamaru relented. "If you are so sure, zura... I still think it's childish."

"It's part of her. I don't care, I love her, all of her. Yoshiko, Yohane and everything in between."

"I can see that, zura. Maybe I did overdo it..." Hanamaru looked down in embarrassment, thinking back at all her actions towards her friend.

"Leave her to me, Zuramaru. She won't stop being your friend." Riko only noticed the nickname when it was too late, but the book-lover girl didn't show that she minded it.

"You sure, zura? I'd hate to lose a friend because I was too pushy..." Now Hanamaru was the gloomy one.

"I'll talk to her." Riko smiled. "Now, let's head out, shall we?"

"Thanks, zura."

###### 

Riko skipped towards Yoshiko, humming. “Yocchan! Let’s go!”

The younger girl blushed deeply at the sudden forwardness of her friend. “Yes...” she said, confused, but followed her nonetheless.

###### 

“So, Riko, what did you have in mind?” she asked when they arrived at the musician’s house.

Said girl pouted. “Call me by my name.” she muttered.

Yoshiko blinked, more confused than before. “But... I just did?”

“No. To anyone else I’m Riko, but to you I have another name.”

“Li... Lily?”

“Correct!” Riko kissed her on the cheek, making the already deep blush deepen even more. 

“I thought you didn’t like it.” Yoshiko muttered.

“It grew on me.” Explained the older girl. “As did the title.”

“I’m not doing that anymore.” 

Riko’s face fell a bit. “Why not?”

“I’m always embarrassing you and the other members... Plus it’s weird. Fallen angels don’t exist.”

“I’m seeing one right in front of me.” Riko countered, poking the other’s nose.

“Lily... stop saying that...”

“No.” She simply declared, turning serious. “I’ll never stop.” She grabbed one of Yoshiko’s hands. “Because it’s the truth.”

“What are you even saying...” Yoshiko muttered.

“I love you, Yocchan. I love Yoshiko-chan, and I love Yohane-sama. They are you.”

Amethyst eyes widened at those words. “Lily...”

“Don’t ever, ever stop being yourself, Yohane-sama. And never apoligize for that, either.” Riko gently cupped one of Yoshiko’s cheeks with her free hand, before the younger girl took her face with both hands and kissed her. Riko felt everything in that kiss: the love, the gratitude, the devotion that Yocchan felt for her, and did her best to reciprocate. She wanted the other girl to feel free around her, free to be whatever she wanted to be.

When the coule separated, Riko’s heart skipped a beat as she saw the familiar glint in Yohane’s eyes. “Little demon Lily, are you sure that you want to form an eternal pact with Yohane?”

Riko smiled widely as a shiver ran down her spine at the sound of the girl’s deep voice, and pecked her lips again. “Yes, Yohane-sama.”

“Good because... I love you, too. I always have.” Yoshiko said, looking down, then Yohane took over again. “I hereby declare you, Elite little demon! The first and only to ever get this rank!”

“Thank you, Yohane-sama.” Riko took a deep bow. “And promise me, be Yohane whenever you want. Zuramaru won’t stop you anymore.”

“It seems that your work as my Elite little demon is already great, Lily. Thanks.” Yoshiko’s deep eyes were glistening with tears. “I love you.”

“I love you, Yocchan. I love you.”


End file.
